Even If I were to disappear
by Kumiko-chii
Summary: No one would miss me even if I were to disappear from this world but I would listen to you even when no one would. from the top of this lonely town I would listen to that beautiful voice of yours. NegiToro. Bad at summary.


A/N: My second Vocaloid fanfiction. I actually have this on my laptop for a long time now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: Read slowly.

* * *

Title: Even If I Were to Disappear

 _ **The tears pouring down from the darkening sky are dyeing the asphalt surface black, as though I can peek deeply into its heart.**_

As I unconsciously walked down a path that I knew by heart, I felt a water drop on the side of my cheek. 'Ah, is it rain or is it the tear that's streaming down my cheeks?' I kept walking, since I knew no one is watching me anyway. I let my tears flow as the dark of the night matches with the darkness in my heart. If I could even recognize my own heart that is.

 _ **At the night when I threw away everything, I climb up that radio tower. What can I see underfoot? I could see unchanging bundles of light as they become hazy and misty.**_

On that night, I threw everything leaving nothing but a piece of letter. But even so, I wonder... I climbed up the lonely radio tower. Ah, a very fitting setting for a lonely person, such as I. I look down and saw many flickering lights of building and people walking. As I keep on looking at them, my vision became blurry and misty.

I wonder have you found that letter? Are you reading it right now? What do you think of it? Or could it be you haven't found that letter yet? Are you staying over at that blue haired friend of yours? Who was it again? That person who always wore that blue scarf of his. Ah, no matter. I hope you had fun. No doubt by the time you found that letter you would already forgotten about me.

 _ **Probably nobody will even notice even if I were to disappear. The colors of the lights are just too beautiful. Because nobody is looking at me, I could just do whatever I please, right at a corner of this hollowly gentle town. Because nobody has ever touched it.**_

Ah, I knew no one would miss me even if I disappear. The light of this tower is so beautiful everyone would pay attention to it. Since no one is looking at me I could do whatever I want, in this lonely corner of this empty but gentle town. After all, no one ever visited this place. Not anymore.

 _ **They forgot what is was over there on your side, but I know you will shake it awake. Although, since I won't be able to change myself. I won't be able to do anything. I will never forget it; even if you were to disappear, your voice will echo even now.**_

They had forgotten what was on that side but I know you will show them. Even though I'm still the same, even though I can't change, and I can't do anything. I will never forget. Even if you disappeared from me, your voice will still echo out loud even now.

 _ **Even if no one is listening, I will sing only to you. right from the top of this tall standing tower. Because nobody is looking at me, I could just do whatever I please, right? I want to remain here. Even if you were to disappear, Even if no one is listening. I will sing only to you. Right on top of this tall standing tower of this hollowly gentle town.**_

Even if there's not a single person that is listening, I will sing only to you right from this very tower. Because no one is paying attention to me, I can do whatever I want, right? Then I want to stay here forever, so I will never forget it... so I will never forget you... Your voice... Your memory... The person you are... Even if everyone forgets me... I will sing of you and only to you right on top of this tall tower of this ghostly town.

* * *

 _[The Letter]_

 _Dear Miku,_

 _(xxx/xxx/xxx)_

 _Miku…Finallly, I saw you happily with him after worrying myself for 6 days of not hearing anything from you.. I'm glad. You saw me from that café both of you were sitting and I could finally be at ease. I decided not to make you worried and just smile from afar._

 _Though I wished you would at least told me that you were with him the whole time._

* * *

 _(xxx/xxx/xxx)_

 _I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't do this. Not when you're going out with that blue haired friend of yours. Is it true that you love him? If so then I give you my whole blessing for you. I hope you are happy with him (though I could see that you are VERY happy with the relationship both of you are on right now)_

 _Ah, that's no good. You'll probably see that tear marks won't you? Don't worry I'm fine… I hope you're having fun. You haven't gone home for 3 days now._

…

* * *

 _(xxx/xxx/xxx)_

 _I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry… Miku,Miku,Miku,MIKU! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't hold it anymore it hurts. It pains me miku, to see you happy with him. To see that he made you smile wide while I didn't. But it pains me to know that you loved him deeply, to see both of you kissing, to see your eyes full of love for him._

 _I think mother was right Miku._

 _I'm a failure after all._

 _I'm sorry but Good Bye Miku. I couldn't say it to you but at least in paper I could let it out and if you want to you could burn it after reading this. So…_

" _I love you, Hatsune Miku."_

 _Signed,_

 _Megurine Luka_

* * *

A/N: (xxx/xxx/xxx) in the letter indicates the dates of the letter. I got no idea what to put in so I just use that and I guess you could say that the letters are the last three letters that luka wrote before she 'disappeared'

I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading...


End file.
